


Spellbound

by foxriverinmate



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxriverinmate/pseuds/foxriverinmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul Kellerman is spellbound by a guy he sees in a gay bar and goes to great lengths to make him his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for itsirtou as a PBfic_exchange challenge. Please be aware this is very dark and contains dubious consent. If you're squeamish about that PLEASE DON'T READ.

I’ve seen him in here several times now. And I want him. But on my terms and I plan on keeping him coming back to me.

I’d seen him leave with Lincoln Burrows a few times so I’m pretty sure he doesn’t top. Burrows is everything an Alpha Male should be: tall, muscled, shaven-headed and quite the strong silent type. Exactly the kind of man who would dominate another.

I’ve not made my move before because, well there was planning to be done. I needed to know his name, who he works for, his domestic situation. All the things that would be useful to me when the time was right to get him to leave with me.

So I bided my time, did my research, made my plans. And false modesty aside, that is exactly the kind of thing I’m good at because of what I do and the resources available to me.

With a phial of a mild tasteless and odourless sedative in my pocket I finally make my approach.

“Hi,” I smile pleasantly as he’s standing at the bar soon after walking through the door of the club. “Can I…er…buy you a drink?” The nervousness is deliberate; I need him to believe I’m harmless.

He smiles back slightly nervously himself, which really doesn’t surprise me since he’s a married man with a good job and he’s been picking up guys in a gay club for the last six months.

“Uh…yeah, okay. Thanks.”

“What would you like?” I ask as I faux nervously fish some cash from my pocket.

“Ah…malt whiskey, please.”

My face remains passive as I give the bartender the order. Whiskey; in a glass, which will make it easier for me to dump the contents of the phial in his drink.

With my lite beer clutched in one hand and his whiskey in the other I lead the way through the throng at the bar and indicate a free table in one corner of the club. He smiles a little tensely and leads the way.

Taking seats opposite each other I can’t help looking at him just to admire his beauty. He really is the most gorgeous man in this place and I want him. Not just one time but I want him coming back to me whenever I click my fingers.

This is exactly the reason I did so much research. I need a hold over him to keep him connected to me and while I really hope that he will come to me willingly, I’m not against coercion. I’ll do whatever it takes to get him where I want him.

Even if that means locking him in my cellar in chains.

Now there’s an idea that appeals to my darkest side.

 

~~**~~

 

We exchange small talk. His name is Michael, which I already know, and he’s an engineer, which I also already know. He neglects to tell me he is an exceptionally gifted structural engineer who will probably end up being a full partner in the firm of Middleton, Maxwell and Schaum in the not-so-distant future.

He also neglects to tell me he is married to the lovely Doctor Sara, which doesn’t surprise me in the least. At places like this it’s usual not to give out information like that to someone you just want to have sex with because you need something more than a wife, even a beautiful one like Doctor Sara Scofield nee Tancredi, and Teddy B’s is the place to come to find that something more.

He’s spellbinding but I really need something to distract him so I can slip the sedative into his drink. Like I said, it’s nothing too strong; I want him compliant, not comatose.

No distractions come my way so I have to resort to plan B. I ask if he’d like another drink and he insists that this time the drinks are on him because he obviously feels that like for like is the polite thing to do even when you’re only at Teddy B’s to get laid.

“No, no, it’s fine; really,” I insist, giving him the goofy smile. “I’m kind of old-fashioned that way.”

A look of bewilderment crosses his pretty face. Truth is I am old-fashioned. I always feel it’s a gentleman’s duty to buy drinks for the bitch he’s going to fuck.

Leaving him sitting there looking gorgeously bemused I thread my way to the bar again and wait patiently for my turn. Once I have our drinks I slip the cap of the phial off while it’s still in my pocket and under cover of carrying his glass I manage to empty the contents into his malt as I make my way back to where he’s sitting looking nervous and pretty at our corner table. A tricky operation but I’m nothing if not inventive.

Carrying on our conversation I tell him I’m in security, conveniently neglecting to tell him that I’m in Government security because the last thing I want to do is give him an opportunity to blackmail me back. And just to be safe he knows me as Owen Kravecki.

We finish our drinks and I suggest we head off back to my place. The sedative will start to take effect soon and I really don’t want him looking like he’s been drugged while in public.

We leave and I take him to the car lot where my car is parked and on the drive back to my house he starts to get a little woozy, his eyes losing their focus and his coordination not quite on the money.

Perfect.

Getting him out of the car isn’t too hard because he can manage under his own steam with some support from me and he giggles a little as he sways and I catch him, smiling reassuringly.

“Seems you can’t hold your liquor, Michael,” I tease, feeling my cock stirring interestedly as he grins dopily at me.

Manoeuvring us into the house, I drop my keys on the hall table and help him climb the stairs to the master bedroom.

“Nice décor,” he giggles. “You like black?”

“I love black,” I agree. The room is predominantly black with splashes of red because I find those two colours hot and sexy.

His eyes droop a little and he needs my support or he’ll fall over. Looking a little zoned out he turns to me and offers up his lips for a kiss, which really isn’t a hardship at all for me so still playing the nervous I’m-really-not-comfortable-going-to-bars-to-pick-up-men role I take his very kissable lips in a gentle kiss. Because I can be gentle; when it’s a means to an end to get what I want.

“You want me on the bed?” he gasps a little breathlessly when I break the kiss. His voice is slow and soft and if I weren’t so under control I’d throw him on the bed and just fuck him. But I like to spice things up a little so I’m patient.

Though he’s still slightly woozy, he is looking a little less disorientated, which is just about perfect. He’s still very much under my control right now, but I want him to feel everything I do to him because without awareness it’s no fun at all.

“First I want you naked, Michael,” I grin and help him strip, catching him when he stumbles getting out of his pants.

“You’re very beautiful,” I say when he’s standing naked in front of me, looking unsure of himself. “Exquisite.” This is the truth and the reason why I’ve gone to so much trouble to get him here and, with luck, keep him coming back.

He’s still a little groggy with the drug so it’s easy to get him onto the bed, laying him full length on his front. Even when I pull off my belt, the one that has extra holes punched in it a lot closer to the buckle itself, he doesn’t struggle. Only when I pull his hands behind his back and slip the circle I’ve made with the belt around his wrists does he react with anything like wariness.

“Owen, what…?”

“Shut your fucking mouth, bitch!” I order as I pull the belt tight and fasten it around his wrists. “I like a little bondage and I’m hoping you’ll get to like it too.”

“No, I…”

“Shut up; or do you want me to fucking gag you too?”

This does the trick. He shuts up as I strip off my own clothes. My prick is hard and weeping now that I’ve got pretty Michael restrained on my black satin sheets, his ass exposed and needing me to fill it.

Taking a condom and lube out of my nightstand I tear open the wrapper and roll the rubber on my aching cock.

Michael is watching me warily, his cheek pressed against the black satin. When he sees me lube my sheathed cock the eye that’s watching me goes wide and he starts to wriggle away from me. Luckily his coordination is still malfunctioning enough that I can still control him even if he fights me.

“Not happening, bitch,” I laugh as I grab him by the ankle and pull him towards me. “Now keep still and I won’t hurt you; not as much, anyway.”

Pouring lube over his ass I spread it down his crack, working it towards his anus and sliding a slick finger in to open him up ready to be taken. He’s squirming and wriggling so I slap him hard across his buttocks, loving that he yelps in pained surprise before he quietens.

“Good boy,” I smile, though I do love the idea of slapping him around some more. Adding a second finger I work them into his inviting little hole and even the thought that Lincoln Burrows has probably been here before makes no difference. The image in my mind of a prettily submissive Michael Scofield being mounted by the big man is a hot one.

I slide a third digit into him and he moans in pain or need; I don’t really care which because he’s going to be fucked whether he wants it or not.

“Please, Owen…I…you’re hurting…”

Another sharp slap on his ass and he shuts up again. If he thinks I’ll stop because I’m hurting him he really doesn’t know me.

If he’s ready or not I don’t give a shit because I can’t wait any longer. Lining myself up with his tight, slicked hole I push in.

“Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh,” he moans as I push past the ring of muscle and force my cock all the way in.

Leaning over him I put my mouth to his ear. “You shut up, you fucking whore, or I will gag you. I mean it.”

Torn between the thought of him moaning and whimpering as I pound into his hole and actually making good on my threat to gag him…well, it’s tempting. But maybe another day because I really really don’t want to leave the tight heat of his hole right now to get something to shut him up with.

Forcing my prick deep inside him again I get a little thrill when I hear him whimper softly. He’s just so pretty when he’s in pain. He’s gorgeous at any time but under me, his wrists bound with a leather belt and whimpering like that he’s even more beautiful.

Grabbing his slim hips I lift them a little higher and begin pounding into him with earnest, feeling my own flesh slap deliciously against his buttocks and hearing little moans and sobs that just make me thrust harder and faster until I feel myself shoot into the rubber sheath deep inside him.

Collapsing I roll off of him and I know then that the effort of keeping him under surveillance and researching into his background for the last several months was worth every hour because I’ve waited months to come inside Michael Scofield and when I finally do it’s the most exquisite feeling.

He tries to wriggle away again but I grab him by the back of his neck and drag him back, leaning in close to his ear.

“Don’t even think about it, bitch!” I tell him, not bothering to fight off the urge to kiss that gorgeous mouth. Forcing entry past the futile resistance he puts up I fuck his mouth with my tongue and fucked if that isn’t enough to get me wanting him again; or it would if I hadn’t just come in his pretty ass.

Reluctantly leaving his mouth I look down into his fearful eyes, filled with elation at the power I have over him.

“Now, Michael,” I begin. “This is just the first of many fucks you and I are going to have…”

He looks like he’s about to protest so I clamp my hand over his pretty mouth.

“I’m talking, bitch, and you will listen. This was never going to be a one night stand because I just don’t do those, so get it into your pretty little head that when I snap my fingers you’ll come running and lay down for me.” His eyes widen in horror; another thing that makes me want to use him again. “I know you’re thinking that once you leave this house that I can’t find you but you’re wrong. I know where you live, where you work and all about your wife, Sara. I know the hospital where she works too. So if you have any thoughts about me not getting to fuck you when I want you can put that idea right out of your head.

If you don’t do as I tell you, your wife will get to hear of your trips to Teddy B’s on the nights you’re supposed to be working late. And don’t think I wouldn’t do it; I would because I’m an evil bastard and I always get what I want. You can tell your wife of course. But can you tell Middleton, Maxwell and Schaum that their golden boy is nothing but a repressive faggot who picks up men in a gay club for a fuck when he feels the overwhelming urge to have his asshole filled full of happy cock?”

I’m pleased to see the fight leave Michael’s striking eyes. He’s going to comply because he has too much to lose not to.

“Okay,” I grin, climbing off the bed and ignoring the fact that my bitch’s cock is achingly hard. I think he likes this game more than he’s letting on.

Walking over to my closet I open it and pull a box down from the top shelf. Taking it back to the bed I lift the lid and pull out the contents.

His eyes go wide.

“This is a particular fetish of mine, Michael. I have a feeling if I dress you up right now I might get the urge to fuck you again.”

Freeing his wrists from the tight restraint of the belt I help him dress in an orange coverall with Statesville Correctional Facility stencilled on the back. There is one small refinement I’ve made myself; there’s a cut-out in the ass of the coverall to allow access to him.

Then I lock the four-piece restraints around his wrists and ankles and fasten the chain around his waist, attaching the cuffs to that so he is my very own convict to play with exactly how I please.

I’ve a feeling life will be good from now on.


End file.
